Capricornus
, | resistances = }} Notes: *Spawned by resting less than 5 yalms away while in possession of a Colorful Abyssite. There is one spawn per zone and a 60 minute respawn timer after last kill. They are not linked in any way. *Uses Mighty Strikes at each 20% HP interval (80%, 60%, 40%, 20%). May also use Mighty Strikes at any point below 15%. *Uses Recoil Dive repeatedly, without the need for TP, when under the effect of Mighty Strikes. :* Recoil Dive is a Conal Attack that can be absorbed by 1-2 Shadow Images. :* Recoil Dive can do approximately 400-1000 damage without Shadow Images. :* Recoil Dive goes through and removes blink. :* Recoil Dive can be avoided by kiting at max distance. :* Recoil Dive causes a hate reset on the target, even if the target is out of range. :* Gets Progressively Stronger after each Mighty Strikes, or as HP Lowers. Began fight hitting PLD for ~70 with Weak Enwater Damage. Ended hitting around 150+ with Enwater proccing near 75+ a hit. *There is a chance that Capricornus will not use any TP moves at all, including Mighty Strikes. I have seen this myself and others have also confirmed the same thing happened when they fought him. *Uses Intimidate, which will overwrite Haste but only lasts ~15 seconds. Take caution as this will also reset enmity on its target. *Temporarily gains a high processing rate of Double Attack after using Splash Breath. *Susceptible to Shadowbind, Slow, Elegy, Stun and Blind. Also highly susceptible to Blue Magic equivalents (Filamented Hold, Temporal Shift, Sandspray) as well as Head Butt. *Fairly susceptible to the Aquan Killer trait. *Resistant, if not immune, to Paralyze, Bind, Gravity and Sleep. * Can be defeated by a group of 6, including at least one healer, one blink-tank and a Ranger for Shadowbind. Trioable, duoable or soloable by certain job combinations with some difficulty. *There is a chance after defeating Yacumama or Capricornus that the Colorful Abyssite will change to Blue Abyssite (Used to contact Krabkatoa). Trial of the Magians Historical Background Despite its faintness, Capricornus has one of the oldest mythological associations, having been consistently represented as a hybrid of a goat and a fish since the Middle Bronze Age, first attested in depictions on boundary stones, and explicitly recorded in the Babylonian star catalogues as MULSUḪUR.MAŠ "The Goat-Fish" before 1000 BC. The constellation was a symbol of Ea and in the Early Bronze Age marked the winter solstice. Due to the precession of the equinoxes the December solstice no longer takes place while the sun is in the constellation Capricornus, but the astrological sign called Capricorn begins with the solstice. The sun's most southerly position, which is attained at the northern hemisphere's winter solstice, is now called the Tropic of Capricorn, a term which also applies to the line on earth where the sun is directly overhead at noon on that solstice. The planet Neptune was discovered in this constellation by German astronomer Johann Galle, near Deneb Algedi (δ Capricorni) on September 23, 1846, which is reasonable as Capricornus can be seen best at 4:00am in September. This constellation is sometimes identified as Amaltheia, the goat that suckled the infant Zeus after his mother Rhea saved him from being devoured by his father Cronos (in Greek mythology). The goat's broken horn was transformed into the cornucopia or horn of plenty. Some ancient sources claim that this derives from the sun "taking nourishment" while in the constellation, in preparation for its climb back northward.needed However, the constellation is more often depicted as a goat with a fish's tail. One myth says that when the goat-god Pan was attacked by the monster Typhon, he dove into the Nile; the parts above the water remained a goat, but those under the water transformed into a fish.needed In Sumer, the constellation was associated with the god Enki (Babylonian Ea), who brought culture out of the sea to humankind. Solo Video: DNC/NIN (This video is of the NQ version that doesn't 2hr or Recoil Dive . . . .) uOyRX9o4fpM Video: See Video. i1IsYi8Vo2c Category:Voidwalker Notorious Monsters